Chapter 1 A New Start
by flame-dragon627
Summary: Three years after the zombie crises took place two punks grow up in a safe zone but soon find there self in overwhelming odds follow them on there journey to hell and back.


John bolted up from his bed the sound of a bush rustling against his bedroom window, he looked around frantically for something to grasp in his hands just for the felling of security.

He noticed his skateboard in the far corner of the room near the window his eyes moved to the window and than back to the skateboard.

John took a deep breath and began taking slow silent steps toward the board,he could hear his heart beating against his chest almost as if it was going to bust free of his rib cage.

the closer he got to the window the harder his breathing got he could hear the bushes rustling louder and louder he swallowed the saliva that had built up in his open mouth.

He now was in arm reach of the brightly colored board he slowly reached out for it almost struggling to stay standing.

He grasped his fingers around the ruff grip tape and began to pull it torge him.

John pulled the board close to his chest as he inched his way torge the window,as he took his last step at the windows edge the bushes stopped moving.

He raised the board up over his head and plowed it into the top of the bush.

A voice could be heard as it scrambled frantically out into the open,"Damn,that hurt" John looked out into the darkness straining his eye's to see who it was.

"He spoke frantically who's there?"

"Who the hell do you think it is old st. nick?"

John took a deep breath as he lowered the board to his feet.

"Damn Jay don't scare me like that."

He could hear Jay laughing as he spoke,"if I knew you was going to act like a psychotic maniac I wouldn't have."

John began to laugh silently knowing that he wasn't supposed to be up.

John looked back to his alarm clock near his bed 1:00 AM.

He looked back at Jay his eye's now adjusted to the dark he could see Jay clearly now.

"What the hell are you doing out at this time of night?"

"You know if you get caught breaking curfew it's confinement."

Jay laughed a little "ohhhh man that is so worrying me right now,it's not like where not already in a cage...Hell look around us all you see is freaking wall and the same old houses day in and day out."

John smirked at Jay's comment "well you could be out there with those flesh eaters you know."

Jay got a little more serious "well you know least there death would be quicker than ours."

John didn't quite understand what Jay meant by that comment.

John spoke more seriously now "anyway what do you want?"

Jay began to speak "get your shit on and get out here than I'll tell you."

John knew something was up by the way Jay was acting but nonetheless it was Jay so something was always up.

He slowly pulled his pants up around his waist zipping and buttoning them,he slipped an old dirty shirt over his head and onto chest it was his favorite so he didn't care.

He grabbed his wallet and chained it to the side of his pants,He looked in the mirror his bluish purple Mohawk sitting to the side.

He reached his hand into a canister of slimy goop and applied it to his hair slowly caressing his Mohawk upwards,after a few times it stuck straight up.

He smiled at the sight as he turned his head back and forth,he could hear Jay starting to get impatient humming out loud.

"Shit better hurry up before he wakes up Bill and Debbie",he rushed through the dark room grabbing his ball bat as he opened the door just in case he ran into those ass hole snob's Alex and his boy's.

He walked towards Jay he could see his leather trench coat flowing in the breeze of the night.

He approached close as Jay spoke up "about time baby" Jay corresed John's cheek,John smacked his hand away "you ass wipe."

Jay laughed my fault as long as it takes you to get ready I sometimes mistake you for a female.

John just smiled and continued on "so what the hell are we getting into tonight?"

Jay stopped laughing and stared into John's eyes "Devil's Peak".

John's facial expression froze for a minute before he spoke,"that place is a zombie feeding ground what the hell do you want there?"

Jay spoke "I hears there's a shop pretty deep in that is full of gun's and ammo."

John looked confused "what the hell does that got to do with anything,what are we going to do with them all?"

Jay paused and than spoke "well if you would shut the hell up and let me finish I will tell you."

"If we can get our hand's on those gun's we can sell them to old crazy Larry and make a nice pretty penny not only that we keep a few to keep Alex and those prick bastards off are back."

John thought about it for a moment "ok....but if there still there than they gotta be surrounded by flesh eaters otherwise someone would have done picked them clean,and even if they weren't the area entrance is guarded by armed forces."

Jay smiled again "that's the beauty of it I know a way around all the flesh eaters and I happened to come across a weak point in the barrier about a week ago where we can get out of this hell hole."

John opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice..."Well what do we have here?"

Jay and John looked to the left at the opening to John's backyard Alex and six others made there way into the opening.

Alex had a sly evil smile on his face as he looked at Jay and than back to John.

"I thought I told you the last time we met up,that if I saw you two boy's out and about lurking in the night again it wouldn't be pretty."

John swallowed as he looked at Alex with an angry face.

Alex tilted his head to the side and smiled at John "you want to hit me don't you?"

"Well go ahead do it hit me little boy if you got the balls to do it."

"Come on do it what are you waiting for?"

John gripped the ball bat by his side tighter almost felling like he would crush the wood under his hand.

Alex got close to his face and whispered in his ear "that's what I thought."

Alex looked back at his companions laughing to themselves.

John began to pull the ball bat upwards torge his other hand. Jay looked over noticing John's hand moving the ball bat upwards Jay grabbed John's hand "whispering not here not yet."

Alex looked back as he did a voice echoed from the front of the house,"who's over there!?"

"what's going on!?"

Alex spoke quickly "Shit guard,"he slapped John and Jay's cheek "I'll catch you bitches later expect it."

Him and his crew ran off jumping fences to get away.

Jay turned to John "Damn let's get out of here before we get caught" they turned quickly and jumped over a fence behind them and begin running down a back road.

John stopped after running for some distance.."We gotta stop I can't breather I need to rest for a few minutes."

He collapsed on the ground Jay falling beside him gasping for air they layed there.

15 minutes passed John sat up looking at Jay "damn man now we got Alex on our asses,"Jay spoke "that's exactly why we need to make this trip to Devil's Peak We won't have to worry about him anymore after we get the shit."

John hesitated "but I mean the risk involved is tremendous I don't want to die."

"I told you I know a quick and easy way there,no risks I promise Jay said."

Finally John caved "alright I'll go but you gotta promise you won't do anything stupid when we get out of the safe zone."

"Hey man cross my heart hope to die."

John shook his head "if where not careful that will come true."

"Well where is the weak point you talked about?"

Jay smiled "follow me."

They got up from the ground dusting off there pants,Jay looked back at John and began walking into the nearby wood's.

John took a deep breath and followed after Jay one foot in front of the other he kept telling himself.

Jay stopped at the barrier wall that seemed to go on for miles into the wood's,he began felling around at the bottom of the barrier,"Shit I know it's here where is it?"

He felt around frantically looking for a gap,"ahhh here it is come here and look" John pulled closer squinting his eyes to see into the darkness that covered the wood's floor.

An old tree root had grown into the barrier demolishing it little by little opening up a gap for a full grown adult to fit through.

John looked at Jay "damn how did they miss something so obvious?"

Jay looked up at John knelling by the gap "It wont be here long they will find it in the next day or two with inspection teams around the clock."

"If where gonna go we need to do it now so are you in or out?"

John thought about it for a moment he wanted to tell Jay he was out and just go back to his warm comfy bed but he didn't want to let Jay go alone they had been friends since childhood and Jay had protected him from everything.

"I'm in let's do this!"

Jay got a big smile on his face "hell yeah lets do this!"

Jay slid under the gap onto the other side of the concrete barrier,John closed his eyes and took a deep breath and slid under the barrier that Jay had just went through.

"Well here we are John spoke looking at Jay."

Jay stood speechless his mouth open wide.

John looked in front of him to see what Jay was staring at shivers went up and down his spine as his eyes widened at the site......Continued in Chapter 2 Dawn of the Dead-Valley of the Death


End file.
